Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire electrical discharge machining system and a relative positional relationship calculating method for calculating a coordinate system relative positional relationship between an orthogonal coordinate system defined for a wire electrical discharge machine and an orthogonal coordinate system defined for a moving device for moving a workpiece in order to exchange workpieces in a wire electrical discharge machine.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-221622 discloses a system in which the relative positional relationship between a machine tool and a robot is calculated using an imaging device. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-048467 discloses a system in which the relative positional relationship between a machine tool and a robot is calculated by moving a hand of the robot to touch the hand to a probe that is attached to the tool post of the machine tool in place of a tool.